I didn't know I was
by Twilight.Bella.best
Summary: Somethings wrong with Bella ,shes dosent know what, shes scared shes the only one home every ones hunting except Carlslie


Bellas POV

As i woke up , the sun was shinning through my eyes, which i know what that means , Edward will need to go hunting to avoided the sun light today.

As I moved to sit up in a up Right position , i felt a period pain shoot through my abdomen , it hurt like hell but like always i knew it was coming so no point trying to hide it .

I decided to do my 'human moment' what i like to call it so Edward.

I was making my way to the bathroom , when I felt the pain again but its seamed to have go ton worse , I hunched over in pain.

I t was UN-normal to feel this much pain , it was not like i normally feel.

I decided after the pain went to have a shower hoping it would take the pain away a little.

As I turned to shower on full blazed and striped , i stepped under the hot shower shorting into my face , making me feel more refreshed then every.

When i had just finished washing my hair , the pain returned it was getting so back i hunched over , getting a good grip on to the bar of the bath , making sure i didn't fall down .

The pain felt like it wouldn't stop , then suddenly it just went but water felt like it got colder running down my legs.

I decided to get out to be safer, just in case one of the really bad period pain hit again.

I made my way into my bed room after drying of from my shower.

I decided to wear the light blue everyday dress Alice has been wanted me to wear for agese now , because it was like a heat wave in forks.

Suddenly my stomach felt like it did a 90 degree flip , i rushed to toilet just getting there on time before i empty stomach acid into the toilet bowl , my mouth seamed to be on fire.

I rushed to down the stairs to grab a cup of water , but i slipped running down them .

My damn clumsiness!

As I slipped down 5 steps , my ankle twitched , leaving a sharp pain shooting thought my ankle and now my abdomen to.

"God! WHY hasn't Alice seen this Yet," I screamed out in frustration and pain as i tired my best to hobble along to the sofa grabbing the home phone on the way there.

but as soon as i sat down another pain same shooting through my abdomen and back i hunched over in great amount of pain crying out from help.

it wouldn't stop this time it just kept coming.

I help the phone out to see the numbers.

I knew Carslie would be home because he only hunted 2 days ago.

as I dialed the Cullen's number the pain kept getting worse , it started to feel like serous presher coming from abdomen.

the pain was getting to much my one hand hold the phone they other holding on the sofa arm with a strong grip not letting go.

someone picked up

"Hello , Bella what seams to be the problem," it was Carlisle i was so happy

"Carsl..ie Pl..ease come . .hings. wr..ong" i tried my best to say through the pain , i started to pant to help through the pain not knowing whats going on i was scared all i wanted was Edward and Carlslie.

"Bella , Sweetheart whats the matter"

"PLease! Come!" I screamed the last bit

the pain it was to much

my body was given me the order to push but i was scared to push what

i just went with it

it elevated my legs bend them in to the sofa toke my underwear of

i didn't care how embarised i would be if any one came in a saw

i just wanted to know whats happening

less then a minuet of pushing nothing happened

suddenly Carlslie came thought the door with his bag

"Bella , ow god Bella what happened"He sounded scared

"Carlslie , please just help something wrong i keep getting this pain and this wired urge to push"

in lightning speed Carlslie was down between my special area

suddenly i felt it again almost 100 times worse , i didn't care if Carlslie was down there i just pushed with all my might.

"Huu Bella thats it , good girl keep going"Carlslie was telling me to

"Bella , I know your scared but listen to me when i say this , Bella i believe your pregnant not only pregnant i believe your in labour , i want you to push with all your might on your next contraction can you do that for me "

I just nodded

Then it hit me , i was in labour with a baby

the pain got worse I pushed and pushed

"Arrrrrr , Were Edward when I need him!" I screamed

Suddenly a beautiful cry filled the air

Carlslie showed me the baby , it was a girl

after cutting the cored and cleaning her up

he handed her to me

"Hello little one I'm your mummy , you are so beautiful"

I stroked her brown curly locks

"yes she is love" Edward was right next to me out of no wear

"Wear .. how . when" I was speechless

"Well you were to occupied with are daughter, my sweet , sweet Bella"

"What we going to name her Edward" I asked happily

"Sky Elizzabeth Cullan"


End file.
